


You Bring Me To My Knees

by skamdeg (hamilfish)



Category: SKAM (TV), SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Pining, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 07:04:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11286162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamilfish/pseuds/skamdeg
Summary: Inspired by tonight's Skam party and Tarjei's pining for Henrik. An extra scene to the prologue of You Get Me Out Of My Dreams.





	You Bring Me To My Knees

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot and has not been beta read. The Skam event tonight inspired me to add a scene to the prologue. This happens after Henrik finds out about Tarjei's feelings for him.
> 
> Title is from Weak by Wet (again)
> 
> Once again, I do not own or have any contact with these characters. This is purely for fandom purposes. All mistakes are mine.

Tarjei’s tried everything to get out of this event. He’s tried to stay longer in Trondheim filming En Dag, he’s tried not responding to any emails or calls about it and he's even considered feigning sick without luck. He’s got both his agent and Julie on his back about being there so he doesn’t really have a choice. 

“You don't have to talk to any press, just be photographed” his agent tells him the night before and that’s exactly what he plans to do, take a few pictures with the boys and stay as far as possible from Henrik if he can manage that. 

He’s got about 15 misread texts from him in his phone, probably all about meeting up for coffee and having a chat but Tarjei doesn’t want to read them. He’s embarrassed himself enough last month and if he wants to get over Henrik, it will be easier if he doesn’t see him. 

Him and David go to the event together. David’s the one who offers because, although unspoken, everyone kind of knows something happened between him and Henrik. The vibe on set is different when they’re both there and it’s partly due to Tarjei who responds with one word answers and sulks in the corner in between scenes. He’s trying, honestly he is, but every time he sees Henrik he’s embarrassed by how much he loves him. 

He’s fine at first, it’s just him and the boys taking photos and although he’s not used to the whole attention it’s not too hard. Until Henrik joins them. 

Tarjei’s a little taken by surprise when he walks down to his side and his breath hitches. He looks incredible, his shirt a little open and when he slides his hand over his back, Tarjei thinks is heart might jump out of his chest. 

He looks away from him, eyes on his shoes and tries to still his breathing. It’s fine. Just like when they’re filming, he can do this. 

He forgets to look at the camera and gets lost a little in his own head until Henrik says his name and snaps his attention back. His voice is stern, direct and Tarjei might be a little turned on. Just a little. 

He looks up at Henrik then and gives him a smile, acting face on. He’s got this.  
  
Tarjei’s slings his arm around Henrik’s shoulders, keeping his other hand on David. His heart’s beating fast, Henrik’s fingers digging into the small of his back. Tarjei focuses on the camera, smiles with every flash and it gets easier, more comfortable as he puts his mind to it.

“Can we get some of just Henrik and Tarjei?”

The rest of the boys slip away and Tarjei’s arm stays up for a bit, where it was holding onto David. Come back, he wants to yell, please don’t leave me but Henrik pulls him in a little closer and grins at him. He’s beaming almost and Tarjei’s so in love with him it hurts. He lets his hand slide down to his back, barely touching and waits for this to end.

It doesn’t take long, a couple of flashes and Tarjei promptly removes himself from Henrik’s hold, walking off to the other side of the carpet. 

From the corner of his eye, he sees Henrik about to say something to him but he doesn’t want to stay. He can’t stay. 

He finds himself a quiet hallway and sits down, back against the wall and head between his hand. He’s not gonna let himself cry, not when there’s so many people around but this is exactly why he wanted to stay away from this event. It’s easier at work, mostly because he can turn on Isak, throw himself into the acting. He can’t do this here. He’s Tarjei here and there’s Henrik, looking handsome and making him feel things he’s never felt before. 

“Get up.”

He looks up from his hands and sees Laila standing above him, wine bottle in hand.

“No pouting, I stole this bottle for you. We’re celebrating.”

Tarjei’s not in the mood for celebrations but drinking might help numb his broken heart. He takes the hand Laila holds out for him and stands up, taking a swig directly from the bottle. It’s not strong enough to burn down his throat but the warm feeling is nice.

He drinks most of the bottle by himself, Laila stealing a couple of sips here and there and by the time he’s finished with it, his cheeks are red and his face feels a little hot. He doesn’t remember when the rest of the girls joined them but they bring drinks with them so he stays in the hallway with them, sings along to whatever song they’re playing. 

He’s drunk by the time Marlon comes to find him, dragging him back into the room to dance. 

“I don’t wanna see him” he whines, stumbling on his feet a little.

“You don’t have to talk to him, just come dance with me.”

And they do, for a little bit until Tarjei’s attention goes from Marlon to Henrik who’s singing along to Fy Faen with David. His face must fall because Marlon grabs onto his hands and pulls him off the stage.

“Can I go home?” 

“Yeah” Marlon takes him outside, calling a cab for him.

He’s thankful when Marlon gets in the car with him and he doesn’t have to ask for him to stay.


End file.
